As is well known and understood, one of the more significant investment strategies in the past several years has been the collecting of various types of memorabilia for later resale. As is also well known and understood, one of the more successful of these collection-type strategies has been the collecting of sports cards--and, particularly baseball cards. In fact, almost weekly, one can find an exhibition of sports cards and memorabilia at various showplaces, often times attended by a sports personality signing autographs. At these shows, one can also typically find several sellers of sports-type cards, often times displaying them within soft plastic sheets maintained in loose-leaf books, or packed within soft plastic envelopes stored one behind another in various box enclosures. As is well known to the serious collector, these sports-type cards--and, particularly, baseball cards--have significantly appreciated in value, to the extent the certain ones sell for upwards of $10,000, and even more. It goes without saying, therefore, that for the optimum protection of these cards, a person must concern himself, or herself, with limiting their exposure to moisture, dust and ambient air conditions. At the same time, such a person must also take whatever steps are possible to protect the sports-card against physical damage. As with the true collector, in addition, the protection afforded must also be such so as to allow the person to look at, and enjoy the pleasure of, the sports card, as its pleasing appearance is almost as important as the appreciation that it is hoped for will present itself over a period of years.